Father Complex: Just Like Your Father
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: Story Two. Lloyd questions if his father, Kratos, ever loved him. Yuan answers him, by reminding him of something said back when they first met. Kratos/Lloyd-fatherly, Yuan/Lloyd-friendly, hinted Zelos/Lloyd.


**Kat: Well, here's the second in the series. And, just because the first two were Tales of Symphonia, doesn't mean the next one will. So...yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Father Complex Story Two

"**Just Like Your Father"**

**Father:**

**Kratos Aurion**

**Son:**

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion**

**Song:**

**Just Like Your Father**

**Artist:**

**MercyMe**

Lloyd sat on the cliff where he had bid farewell to his father; Kratos Aurion, for the final time.

"Heh…_father…_It's still so weird to call you that."

Lloyd had come here once a month since then, for two years now. He thought about the rising tensions between the newly joined lands of Slyverant and Teth'ealla over Yggdrasil, the world tree and sighed deeply.

"It's so hard for me now, father." he smiled slightly. "Maybe I could call you dad. I am, after all, following in your footsteps. I wonder if you are proud… or maybe you're sad."

Lloyd thought about the Vanguard, and Palmacoasta. He shuddered. It was like Iseilia… only worse. Then he thought about Emil and Marta. He sighed once more. He was defiantly taking after his father.

"I'm no good at this. I wish you had stayed. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely." he whispered to the winds, hoping they would carry his voice to wherever his father was. "I wonder if this is how you felt when you betrayed us. If it is, I wish I could have been there for you."

He felt his face flush red in embarrassment as he remembered how he acted towards Kratos after they were betrayed. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head and let his mind drift to better times he spent with the stoic older man he now knew as father.

"I spent so much time with you, though I never really knew you. Dad, why couldn't you let me in just a little more? Why couldn't you have been more of a father to me? Dad… why couldn't you have stayed?" A tear slid down his cheek, and almost like the stopper to a damn being removed, he began to cry. "Y-You could have stayed with m-me! And we could have gone on that boat I was going to build together! W-We could have talked about mom, y-your past, my life before I met you, even our life t-together - why did you leave me a-again?! I-I need you! I need your advice, your guidance, I need… I need _my father_!" The tears were pouring down his face now as he curled up into himself, wrapping his beautiful blue angel wings around himself for protection.

"I love you, dad… why couldn't I just say that once?" he asked through his sobs.

"Well, I'm sure you had your reasons. Besides, he probably knew anyway." came a voice from behind him.

Lloyd gasped and shot up, spinning around while unsheathing his swords. He took a few stumbling steps, then tripped over his sash. Strong arms grabbed him, to keep him from falling, and pulled him against a broad, muscular chest. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Lloyd." Yuan said teasingly. Lloyds scowled and pushed off the older man.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Yuan. L-T-N-S." he grumbled, embarrassed to have fallen.

Yuan gave him a blank stare.

"…Long time now see…" Lloyd supplied, looking puzzled. If he knew, Yuan sure as hell should! … '_Did I just insult myself…?_' He shook his head.

Yuan rolled his eyes. "I know that, I'm not that old. Well, maybe I am, but that's not the point. It's just a strange thing to say when we saw each other only a few weeks ago. Though I admit, you haven't been yourself much lately." he paused, looking thoughtful, before a mischievous smile spread across his face. "No, you're right, a lot can happen in a few weeks. Is there something you need to tell me? About a certain red-haired, handsomely built ex-chosen?" he asked teasingly.

Lloyd growled. "That's not funny. Zelos and I…are just friends." he said tersely. "Maybe not even that anymore. You forget, I'm the bad-guy massacre-ist of Palmacoasta now." He felt his eyes brim with new tears and he turned away. "Even Genis hates me now…"

Yuan frowned. "Hmm…why _did_ you do that, Lloyd? Was it even you? It was…out of character, to say the least." he said.

Lloyd scowled and tried to discreetly wipe his tears away. "Shut up. I won't say anything about it." he snapped. Yuan sighed. The two stood in silence for awhile, before Yuan spoke again.

"I'm sure Kratos loved you, and still does." he said quietly.

Lloyd frowned. "Maybe. I can't really ask him now, can I?" he said bitterly.

Yuan smiled, remembering a very similar conversation he had with Kratos himself. Suddenly, he knew how to comfort Lloyd. "Lloyd, do you remember what I said to you when we first met?" he asked.

Lloyd turned to him, looking thoughtful. "Um…'Just who the hell are you'?"

Yuan scowled. "After that."

Lloyd screwed up his face in thought, bringing the tip of his right wing to his mouth and chewing on it, an action he found relaxing. "Um…'I don't see why I should introduce myself to an insignificant worm like you'?" he asked.

Yuan scowled again. "After that, you little smartass."

Lloyd looked confused. "Sic 'em, Botta?"

Yuan turned red. "I NEVER SAID THAT!!" he shrieked, slapping Lloyd across the head, making him wince.

"Oh right, I was imagining you say that…"

"Why were you-…never mind, I don't want to know." Yuan sighed, and Lloyd frowned.

"Well then, what?"

Yuan sighed and placed a hand on Lloyd's forehead. "I see the resemblance." he said. Lloyd blinked, realization dawning on his face.

"…resemblance to who?" he asked softly.

Yuan swiped a thumb across Lloyd's cheek, getting rid of a few stray tears. He then took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_Believe me when I say_

_You look familiar in a certain way_

_Believe me when I say_

_I think I met you some other day_

_There's something about you that I can see_

_And it shines right through you and approaches me."_

Lloyd's eyes widened, while Yuan smiled and continued.

"_Oh but now I know_

_Oh yes I know_

_You're just like your father_

_You got your daddy's ways_

_You walk so close to him, picked up his traits_

_You're just like your father_

_Got your daddy's ways_

_You're just like the man I met when I was saved_

_You look like your father"_

Lloyd's eyes brimmed with tears again, and even though he tried to blink them away, they still managed to spill out of his eyes. Yuan smiled and wiped those away, and slid a comforting arm around his shoulder as he mentally prepared himself for the second-to-last verse. _'My friend, I promise I will take care of your son, and I hope you realize I will never try to replace you in his heart.' _he thought.

"_You got your daddy's eyes_

_You got your daddy's hands_

_You got your daddy's smile_

_You got your daddy's plans_

_Before you speak, people know who you belong to_

_It's how much it shows_

_I can see the love of God from the start_

_First thing I noticed, he's got your heart"_

Yuan smiled gently down at Lloyd, stroking the stricken silent boy's hair.

"_You have got something, a satisfying peace_

_He dwells within you, so many long to see"_

And Yuan straightened himself up and took Lloyd's face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Lloyd turned as red as a tomato, and looked up at Yuan in surprise.

Yuan smiled back down at him. "Lloyd, Kratos… your father loved you very much. And he still does. I can feel it. And I will never try to take his place, but I will be there for you whenever you need me." he said. "Please, let me be a friend to you Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled and hugged Yuan. "Thanks…so much." he said. "I…I feel better now. Yuan…if it's okay, can I stay with you tonight"

Yuan smiled and held him tighter. "Stay as long as you like, Lloyd." he said. Lloyd smiled.

"Okay, I will."

"But no bringing Zelos home after dark!"

"YUAN!!"

--

Somewhere on Derris Kharlan, Kratos Aurion; father of Lloyd Irving, best friend/lover of Yuan, protector of Derris Kharlan, and one of the three original angels of Cruxious, smiled.

"Live well, Yuan, and take care of Lloyd." he said. "And Lloyd, my son…I love you."

Owari


End file.
